Harry Potter and the Auror of Light
by Crystle Dream
Summary: The darkness is rising, as foretold in a prophecy from Atlantis, and there's only one person who can help harry stop it, but who? pairings: H/o, R/H, and G/D
1. Introduction

Harry Potter and the Auror of Light Introduction  
  
The little girl, about six years old, walked into the living room to watch some evening cartoons with her mom. Her dad was out again, on a mission her mom would say. So they were all alone in the averaged sized house in the middle of England. Just as they were sitting down on the coach, there was a knock at the door. Her mom went to open it, but before she even touched the knob, it blasted open, hitting the thirty-seven year old in the head. As she fell to the floor unconscious, three men and a woman walked into the room.  
  
"Find the girl and dispose of her," The woman said, tying the women up with ropes that shot out of her wand.  
  
"Can't we have a little fun first, if she is the one we're looking for, shouldn't she pay for her future crimes?" a large bulky looking guy with greasy brown hair said, not sounding too smart.  
  
"Yeah, that's what the boss would have wanted us to do," said another.  
  
"Oh fine, just make it quick."  
  
"Oh, please.. don't hurt..... my daughter," the mother said trying to sit up.  
  
"Just leave her, there's nothing she can do to stop us."  
  
The four continued on to the living room and found the six year old in the corner trembling in fear.  
  
"Look, I think she's scared. Hm, it won't be long, when the Dark Lord comes back, we will be favored higher then any other death eater," The women said again, grinning evilly.  
  
The young girl heard muttering and there was a stream of blood red light, coming from the wand of the large bulky guy. A sudden pain flew through her whole body, as if her very insides were on fire, like thousands of knives cutting every inch of her young skin. She tried to scream, but when her mouth opened, it only hurt more; trying to breath was like having molten lava pour down your throat. The pain was like nothing she had ever known, she wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.  
  
"Please stop," it was her mother, staring on in horror, unable to do anything.  
  
"Shut up you old wrench." The man said who was torturing her, he turned and for a moment the pain was gone, but it was soon replaced by another pain, not physically, but to the soul.  
  
Snap, her mother's bindings were broken and she was free. Her wand in hand she made an attack, the man who had put the spell on her now was on fire, and another was screaming on the floor holding his acid covered face.  
  
Just as her mother had slammed the last guy into the wall, the women had shot a spell at her. The whole room had lit up with green light and for a spilt second everything was still, and her mother hadn't been hit by the spell yet, and she whispered to her child, "Run Kiera," and everything sped up again, and her mother was on the floor, not moving.  
  
She screamed, and her dark, olive green eyes looked almost as if they were glowing and her whole world was enveloped by a bluish white like.  
  
Everything was silent as she laid on the floor next to her mother, holding her hand, her cold hand. She was old enough to know what had just happened, and she would forever remember that day, the day her mother died.  
  
The house was destroyed with all the men dead, the woman's body never found, and her father never came home, but somebody else came to claim her. 


	2. Her name is Ali

Harry woke up to a burning scar, this time more painful then the last, or so it seemed. Every night it was visions of killing and pain, torture and destruction and every night he woke up getting only four hours of sleep or sometimes none. It was the first day of August now, the day after Harry's birth day, and only a month until Hogwarts. He didn't know if he wanted to go back now because every year something terrible happened, and he always was the one to save the day. Like in his first year, he stopped Voldemort from stealing the Sorcerer's stone, in his second year, he stopped a memory of Tom Riddle (Voldemort as a teenager) from shutting down the school with his basilisk, which would have killed him had it not been for Dumbledore's phoenix. In his Third year, Harry and his friends were captured by the convicted murderer Sirius Black only to find out that he was wrongfully accused and Harry's godfather, but never got to complete the murder he was charged with and Worm tail, the reason Harry was an orphan, escaped, along with Harry's soul almost getting sucked out by a dementor. And just a month and a half ago, Hogwarts held the Tri-Wizard tournament, but even though he was to young to enter, his disguised DADA teacher entered him anyway and in the final task, Harry and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric, were tricked into going to the grave yard by port key where Cedric was murdered by none other then worm tail, and Harry's blood was used to bring back the dark lord. So apparently, bad things happen to Harry. The worst part for Harry was the fact that it was he, who's blood was inside Voldemort, and it was this blood that gave him the ability to come back. He rarely came out of his room, only to get food or use the bath room, and the Dursleys left him alone. They had received a letter from Dumbledore warning them of what had happened and for once they took it very seriously. Harry walked over to the window and looked up into the midnight sky hoping to see his snowy owl flying his way, but he saw no movement. Though he did hear something, breathing, and it was right behind him. He turned around to see a tall cloaked figure holding a wand above him, and prepared himself for the blow of death. He closed his eyes tightly thinking he would surely hear those words that meant the end but instead he heard a thump. Harry opened his eyes to see the cloaked wizard, obviously a death eater, unhooded and trembling in fear. "Hmph, you're lucky you're friends are coming, if they weren't I'd take you to Dumbledore and interrogate myself," a monotone voice rang. Harry took in the whole scene. There, about to slice into the death eater's throat, was a long oriental sword, engraved with an ancient language that seemed to glow. Connected to this was another cloaked figure, but with this one you could see the person's eyes. They were aqua bluish-green with spots of dark green, and they were illuminated by light, but he couldn't tell if it was from the sword or if they were glowing by themselves. He tried to see the rest of the face but learned that from the nose down it was covered by a black clothe. And falling from the hood of the cloak were bright golden bangs that flowed with every move the sword wielder made. "You, you can't beat us all at once, eve-even if you are an At- Atlantian," the death eater said, trembling even more when the sword was pushed harder into his skin, just enough for a drop of blood to come from a wound the size of a needle tip. "Now, you don't really believe that do you?" Harry noticed that the person actually had a feminine voice, it was a girl. Harry looked at her, eyes wide open, "Who are you?" he inquired almost frightened. She was about to answer when they both heard people, the other death eaters most likely, appariate into the hall just outside Harry's room and started creeping around looking in the cracks of certain doors. They were looking for Harry. "Damn. Harry, do you have all of you're stuff in here?" she said, he could only see her eyes and up but he could tell she was dead serious. "No. My uncle locks it up in a closet every summer." "Well, there goes the unnoticed escape plan." He saw her gloved hands clench. "Harry stand back, this might be gory." Harry's heart went into his throat and he couldn't speak, she was going to open the door wasn't she. He thought that the death eater still on the ground was right; she couldn't take on so many of them. She dragged the death eater to the door and before she brought her hand up to turn the knob she asked him, "What's your name?" "Adrian, Adrian Hawk," he trembled wandering why she asked. "Is there a message you want me to tell your family?" she looked down at him temporarily. "Yes, tell them I love them." Adrian said, realization hitting him. And he was obviously about to brake down crying. "It shall be done, please, forgive me." And with that she opened the door, through him out onto some unexpecting death eaters and started an all out attack using both her sword and an unknown power that she could generate without a wand. He also saw her using normal hexes, things like full leg locking curse but multiplied so that it would reflect off of one person and continue on to others, with out a wand, something he had never seen before. Others weren't so lucky, if they tried the Avada Kavada curse, she would either make a force field around herself or threw it back onto the attacker with the mirror in her sword, and the even less luckier met the total wraith of her blade, as she swept easily through flesh and bone, swinging the blood off only to get more from her next victim. Every opponent was down in less then a minute, all twenty five of them. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all standing in their doorways absolutely shocked. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE, WHY ARE THERE DEAD PEOPLE IN THE HALL?" Uncle Vernon screamed at the top of his lungs. "If you keep screaming the neighbors will call the police for disturbing the peace." The girl said slyly. "I suggest you go to a hotel, the ministry will be here and will erase your memories if you don't." "Don't you talk to me like you own the world, and don't tell me what to do you FREAK!" Uncle Vernon yelled going purple. "Fine, but I warn you, I won't be around to stop them when more death eaters come and kill you." The girl challenged, not once going out of monotone mode. And with that she walked on down the stairs with Harry following her. It was then that Harry found his wits and started questioning her. "Who are you, How did you do so much magic without a wand, Why don't you show you're face, Where are we going to go from here?" Harry said all very wide eyed as they made their way to the closet under the stairs where Harry's things were kept. "We are going to meet up with Dumbledore and the others." She said silently. "Why do you where scarf over your face?" he continued to question. "So that my enemies don't see who I am, even though I may or may not really look like this." She answered still not letting on to any emotion. "You still haven't answered my first question, who are you?" Harry said staring at her as they walked out of the house, Harry carrying his firebolt in hand while his trunk and empty birdcage were now weightless and the size of a large beetle in his pocket. "An Auror, and an acquaintance of Dumbledore. He sent me." It was then that Harry had become suspicious of her, she had no proof of this. "And how do I know this, for all I know this could be a trap." He stood firmly on the porch. "Would a minion of Voldemort carry one of these with them?" and she pulled out a chain from under her cloak. "What is it? He asked confused. "It's a ring engraved with an Atlantian Crystal, it burns any evil it touches. Like how Voldemort does to you." She explained as he watched the crystal glow and shimmer as if it were water. The color was exactly like her eyes, it stunned him at the similarity. "How do you know about my scar?" he demanded. "Mrs. Figg and myself are your secret keepers, but we also watch to keep HQ updated on any recent events," she stated simply. "How did Voldemort find me if you are my secret keeper, how did the secret get out? And you mean Mrs. Figg as in my old babysitter?" Harry said very fast. "Yes Mrs. Figg is a witch and a retired Auror as well. She was captured while I was on a mission and was given a truth potion. And...., I should have been there, but I did save her before she gave too much information away." She said putting her head down as if in shame. As they walked on, Harry too noticed that she sounded no older then him, "How did she learn to fight so young, there had to be extremely advanced magic that not even Hermione could imagine to attempt," He thought to himself. To break the irritating silence, the girl spoke, "You can call me Ali," "Is that your real name?" Harry responded. "No, but its close enough," She said as they finally came to a small rickety building that he recognized as Mrs. Figg's. As they walked into the house, Ali looked around and whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear her, "Be on your guard." After walking into the living room where the fire place was, and seeing how it looked as if a tornado had torn it apart, every inch of it. "Harry, take some floo powder and go to Hogwarts, Now." Ali said, still talking quietly. Harry walked over to the fire place where there was a candle holder full of the white powder and, took a pinch and through it into the blazing fire. As the fire turned green, Mrs. Figg walked out of no where. "Why, hello again Harry, where might you be going, I have orders to keep you here?"  
  
"Shinai to towah, lu pai cuso lienea?" Ali said, speaking in an ancient language. Mrs. Figg looked dumb founded, it must have been a secret code between the two, she was a fake. "I don't like liars," Ali said glaring at the old lady as if she was a slug. (A purple slug ^_^) "Harry, go!" He nodded and walked into the fire, yelled out his destination and was gone. He appeared in his own common room on the ground in a heap of soot and limbs. He looked up and there were all the teachers of Hogwarts and the Headmaster Dumbledore. "Harry, where are Mrs. Figg and Ali?" Dumbledore said straight out looking intense. "Fighting," Harry replied getting up. "Who is this Ali, Professor? Where did she learn to use that kind of magic?" "She's an Atlantian Harry, they are born with that power, now tell me Harry, was the reason they started a fight because Mrs. Figg didn't say the right password?" Dumbledore looked at Harry with a stare that had brought many people down to their knees. "I guess, Ali said something in a different language, then told me to leave," Harry answered. "It must have been the Imperious Curse Dumbledore, it won't be too long before Ali brings them both back." Only five seconds after Professor McGonagall said this, Ali and Mrs. Figg came in both with a few cuts and scratches and carrying between them another person wearing Ali's cloak. "I'm sorry Dumbledore, while I was on watch I fell asleep again, it won't happen again," the women know as Mrs. Figg told as she threw down the tied up prisoner. "There is no need for apologies, I too have dosed off in the middle of something important, my most recent being my last meeting with the ministry," Dumbledore said giving the aging women a smile, then turned to Harry. "Harry, do you have all of your school supplies with you?" "All but the ones for this year," He said as he brushed off his Firebolt, which he still held in his hands. "Sir, should I send for someone to get the supplies for him?" Ali spoke up "Can I go with the Weasleys? They're going this weekend?" Harry chimed up. At the very mention of the Weasleys all nine of them along with Hermione came running in to the Gryffindor common room. "Oh my goodness Harry, are you alright?" Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all yelled out in unison, and the plump mother squeezed in into a tight hug. Then Harry was buried in hundreds of questions like, "How did you get our?" or "Did you see You Who Know Who?" Not once getting a moment to answer. Then Harry started to look around for Ali, so he could introduce her, but she was gone.  
  
Ali swept down the halls still completely clad in black, with her sword still at her side. She walked swiftly until she was outside, then she started to run, silently as ever, till she made it to a willow tree that hung over the lake and she climbed to one of the higher braches where she sat and looked out over the motionless lake, and thought. "Why did you leave so soon?" an old but wise voice came to her and Dumbledore appeared right next right beside her. "I prefer the quiet." She said still looking straight ahead. "That's not necessarily all, now is it?" Dumbledore said looking at her, very kind. "Hm, its sad how you know me so well," she said with a small smile. "I must admit its not easy due to your lack of showing any emotion, but tell me, why did you leave? I think Harry wanted to introduce you to his friends," Dumbledore said, giving her that look of known wisdom. "I was the one who sent for them," she replied still looking straight ahead. "That's beside the point, he wanted to get to know you," Dumbledore stated as she turned her head to look at him. "He wanted to try and be your friend; I don't think your mother would have wanted this for you." "My mother would have wanted me to do what I thought was right, and if that meant being alone in order to keep others safe, then she'd want me too," the auror lost her proud emotionless face and looked down at her feet. "Besides, there are few who can understand what I've gone through, one of them is dead, and another is thousands of miles away." "What about your father?" Dumbledore said and this time lifting her chin. "How is he suppose to act like we're even related when he's off on some task every day, stopping once a week to right a coded letter telling of how his mission went. I can't say I'm not the same way, but he cares more about this war then me," she said as she jumped down from the branch to land perfectly. "Where are you going?" Dumbledore yelled at her receding back. "To finish some unsettled business," and with that, she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe, so, what did you think, be sure that you review, no flames please, I'll only laugh at them. Ali is ISN'T a Mary Sue, she'll show it later on. PLEASE R/R I'll love you forever if you do, THANK YOU 


	3. Prophecies

A/N Hey guys, NOBODY READ MY LAST CHAPTER, sniff sniff, now I'm sad. Sniff sniff. (Kim  
throws a book at me)   
Kim: SHUT UP you whiner.   
Ali: Hey, I resent that. Well anyway, please enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After spending the night at Hogwarts, Harry was given permission to go to Diagon Alley  
along with the Weasleys as longs as he had a body guard, in other words, Ali. Considering the fact  
that she goes around in a black cloak carrying a sword, he thought that their group might stand out  
just a little bit more. But he pushed that all into the back of his mind. After that night, Harry started  
coming out of his state of depression, he was back with his friends and at Hogwarts once again.   
  
The next morning when Harry was getting ready he looked out the window of the familar   
dorm room that he had spent four years in. He had to admit, he was happy to be back, even though he   
knew how much constant arguing would be coming from Ron and Hermione, which was always a lovely   
experience, taking into consideration it usually went on for days. His laughing brought him out of his   
daydream of Ron and Hermie biting eachother's heads off and he went to meet up with the others.   
  
He ran down stairs, the supply list for his classes that he recieved only two weeks ago in his pocket.   
As he reached the bottom of he saw nine familiar red heads (Percy wasn't there, must have had an important   
meeting at the ministry) and one that he'd never seen before. She stood there her hair down past her waist in a   
long braid with curling tendrils hanging all around her face, It was red enough to match the Weasley's. Her grey   
eyes glaring up at him. He looked around for the sword he'd seen on Ali's belt but found the stranger leaning on   
it (sheathed of course). He then noticed the necklace hanging from her neck. That... was Ali?   
  
"I think it's about time we all got going," She spoke and with a flick of her wrist, turned her sword   
into a wand with amazing carvings running up and down the slender white willow wood. She even talked differently.   
It was all too weird for him and he just kept an unchanging confused look on his face as they walked over to the fire   
place, threw in the floo powder and shouted 'Diagon Alley' one by one. The group landed in a huge heap, well accept   
for Ali, in the Leaky Chouldron.   
  
They decided to split up. George, Fred and Ginny all went in one group. The adults went in another, and   
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and of course Ali, accompanied eachother. As they seperated, Harry and company talked   
about their summer while the stranger among the four looked suspiciously at the surrounding people.   
  
At Flourish and Blotts, while the three friends searched the shelves for their need books and bought   
rolls of parchment, Ali found an interesting book in the history and legands section. Prophecies of the Ancient   
was what is was called and before they left, bought the book and began to read it.   
  
"Ali, ready to go?" it was Hermione that spoke, she seemed a little nervous around her. She was   
used to knowing everything, but Ali was unreadable, like a book written in a lost language, a mystery.   
  
"Yeah," they continued on the get the needed supplies, the second to last stop was Madam Malkin's   
(I know I spelled that wrong, but I'm to lazy to check) Robes for every occasion. Harry had grown a few inches  
over the summer and Ron and grown three, he was now a towering 6' 3". On the way out, Ali leading the   
way stopped suddenly, sending everyone ramming into her. They were all on the ground staring at two pairs of feet.   
  
"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," The voice belonged to none other then Lucious Malfoy.   
  
"Do you need anything Sir." Ali glared up at him after standing up.   
  
"Who's this, another Weasley?" Lucious laughed. Ali just kept glaring. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood   
up brushing themselves off.  
  
"Well if it isn't Draco? Coming home from Knock-Turn Alley, am I right?" Harry sneered, shooting a glare   
in his rivals direction. Draco just stared at the ground with his hood up.  
  
"What, too scared to answer?" Ron provoked.  
  
*Glare* "I think it would be best if we left and came back later."  
  
"Ali, he's a death eater, he's tried to kill Ginny, he probably was one of the people who stormed   
my house last night!" Harry whispered wide eyed.  
  
"I know....."  
  
"So, you're an auror, arrest him or something!" Harry replied to the short answer as quietly as possible.   
Lucious started reaching for his wand   
  
"No, not now," she murmured looking at Draco. "Besides, I'm not that kind of Auror."   
  
"What?" all there of them were confused.  
  
"...That and there are thousands of people in this place, it would cause a scene." And she pushed   
through Lucious, causing him to drop his wand, and started to walk away. After glaring at the Malfoys for a   
few seconds the others followed. According to the clocktower it was only 3:30, they were suppose to meet the   
rest of the Weasleys at Five o'clock.   
  
Hermione started speaking. "What the heck was that all about?"  
  
"I'll explain later," but the three wouldn't let her pass.   
  
"Explain now, we have the right to know" Ron walked up to her.  
  
"You guys aren't going to leave me alone until I talk, are you?" Ali sighed in annoyence.   
  
Ali sighed and started walking towards the icecream parlor. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at   
eachother and followed cautiously.   
  
They sat down and she imediatly leaned in and started to whisper. "Atlantians are an ancient race   
that date back long before Hogwarts, Millions of years before. They were the original mages, they had a   
natural power for wandless magic. It was believed that Merlin had some Atlantian blood himself. Long   
ago during the begining of the civilization, there was a seer by the name of Khiaeeria. (Ke-air-e-la) She   
prophecised many happenings, things from the Salem Witch burnings to end of Atlantis. It was said that her   
last vision before she was killed by the one of the Dark Wizard from that age, was of this era. I believe that   
I have found the Prophecy in this book," and she pulled out the book she purchased in Flourish and Blotts.   
Turned to a certain page and layed it down on the table in front of her audiance. "Right here, read right here."   
she pointed to a peice of writing that had long flowy script. It read:   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Darkness rises and in a flash of lightning, is sent  
back to the shadows in the corner of the great Kingdom.   
Happiness returns and much peace falls over the land.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
At the age of coming, the lightning bolt goes to the safe   
haven but finds foes.   
After the fourth encounter with the damned, the Serpent   
King   
arises again and reaks havoc unto the Great Kingdom once   
more.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
When two become one, rivals join, the son betrayes the   
hated servant father, when two snakes combine with the   
pheonix.   
Then the Kingdom will have hope.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The pheonix; a bird of song, healing, fire, and beauty, has a   
hidden secret.   
Once it's true colors Are shown, It becomes not only gold and   
red, but black.   
It has a dark side Known only to a selected few.   
The Lightning Bolt must become close to this Pheonix, as well   
as towards the fighter of light, but when Reality is bent, the Lightning Bolt must remember to keep trust in the Pheonix.   
And the Pheonix will show the way to the light and the End of   
darkness.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The Son of the servant of the Serpant, must betray it's own  
flesh and blood, and must take trust in the pheonix aswell   
as in a flame.   
If the Son does not choose truely, all is lost.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
When a beautiful hawk turns from couragous and clever to   
rancid it will lie to get what it wants and that is to revenge the   
fallen.   
The new hatred shown by this will cause several deaths in it's   
wake.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The two that become one, must strive to let it be known that there  
is a power behind darkness as well as good in it, and more power  
beyond it.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
There will come a time when the Lightning Bolt may give up hope   
on the Power of Atlantis and the one will die needlessly, and   
without the one, there is no Pheonix.  
And without the Pheonix, everything will die.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The Snake of blood and the Snake of powers must worked   
together to defeat the original serpant that cursed them with   
it's presence. They then must join with the fighter of light and   
the Pheonix as well as the Son or the Kingdom shall never be   
free from this shadow cast upon it.  
  
It went on like that for a couple more pages.  
  
"I believe that Draco is the son of the servant," Ali said to the three others.  
  
"Any idea what all of this means?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Some of it, but not much, like who the Pheonix is, but I do know who the Snake of   
blood is and Harry of course is the Thunder Bolt and the Snake of Power," the mage stared off into   
oblivion trying to figure out the puzzle that held many lives in it's grasp.   
  
"Who's the Snake of Blood?" piped up Ron.  
  
"An old friend," Ali looked up at the blank faces. "We trained together."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. It was too much imformation too fast. Then   
he felt it,a quick stab at his scar, but it was as if it were being muffled. His eyes flashed open. Ali saw the fear  
in them.  
  
"We have to get out of here... now," She said getting out her wand and looking around.   
  
"We can't run, the bags are too heavy." Ron whined. Hermione slapped across the back of the head and   
shrunk the bags with her wand and picked them up.  
  
  
The only place there weren't figures running toward them was Gringgots bank, it was their only chance.   
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get atleast four reviews I'm going to have to go back and rewrite the first few chapters,  
because it's telling me that nobody likes the fic. But if you do, I'll love you forever. Oh, and constructive critism is good,   
and if you flame me, I'll laugh at you. 


	4. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters in the harry potter series, but I do own this plot and my character Kiera and maybe a few others that I decide to make up later, I do ask that you do not steal my characters or the plot or use them without asking.  
  
By the way, please read and review, even if you didn't like this fic, tell me why but in a nice way, and constructive criticism is good. The more reviews I get the faster I write. 


End file.
